regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 177
Halvar Recap ]] ]] Day 126 (continued) Halvar leaves Uncle Istavan's cabin and heads in the direction of Wodheim. As he travels the road the road, he sees a flock of Ravens flying over head. Then the flock decent into the woods near him. Halvar investigates and see the birds have flocked around something. The birds fly away as Halvar gets close and finds that the birds were around a corpse of a medium sized dog nailed to a tree. The corpse is a couple of days old. A short way down the road is another nailed dog, then another. Then there are 3 men hung from a large horizontal branch of a tree. There is a sign posted above the bodies, but Halvar can't read. Halvar leaves them behind and moves onward towards Wodheim. Halvar rounds the corner and sees the smouldering remains of a large bonfire outside the town walls. Halvar sees the town gates are open but there are townguards on the wall. Halvar jogs for the open gates as an alarm raises from the townguards. A horn blows as Halvar gets through the gate. Halvar climbs a nearby ladder to get up on the town walls and starts to fight with the archers on the walls. As Halvar kills one archer, the other archers pepper him with arrows. A crowd of townsfolk watches the fight from the ground below. A townguard climbs off the way and runs off. Halvar continues to kill each archer, as others fire on him and the mob grows and grows. After the archers are killed Halvar goes down and attacks the mob, armed with pitchforks and axes. The mob tries to overbear Halvar, but he just kills the mob as they approach. Several townsfolk rush the nearby guard kiosk. After Halvar kills 2 more townsfolk, he gets struck in the hand by a critical hit by a pitchfork. Halvar goes investigate what they are doing in the kiosk. One of the townsfolk is trying to close the town gate with a chain. Halvar kills that townsfolk. The other townsfolk's moral breaks and flee. One of the fleeing townsfolk throws a torch at the kiosk, trying to set it on fire, but the fire doesn't catch right away. Halvar easily leaves the kiosk and then starts towards the centre of town, killing townsfolk as he goes. Townfolk flee into alleyways to try to get away from Halvar. Halvar goes down an alleyway to kill some townsfolk, and twats a failed ambush, and slays 2 of them, and the rest flee away. Halvar gets to the town centre, and there is a crowd of a couple dozen townsfolk around the enormous oak tree, praying for their lives. There are some townguards standing around. Halvar gets hit by 2 arrows, with none of the townguards moving near Halvar. Halvar pushes he way though the crowd to get to the archers and kills them. A townguard with a spear closes in to attack Halvar as well, but Halvar slays him and takes his shield for his own. The townsfolk flee away from Halvar. Some business guards stand outside businesses, but don't move to fight Halvar. 8 townsfolk and a townguard blockade the bridge across the river. Halvar moves to attack the people on the bridge. Halvar gets his leg injured severely by an axe blow, with major bleeding and half move. Halvar kills the townguard, but the 8 townsfolk on the bridge see Halvar's injuries and attack Halvar. Halvar kills 7 townsfolk. The last townsfolk one stands brave in the face of death. Halvar respects this brave towns and tries to non-lethally knock him out. Halvar goes to head over the bridge, but his leg wound is still bleeding. Halvar tries to treat the wound, but it is beyond his skill. Halvar rushes to the northern gatehouse and doesn't find Uncle Istavan's missing Axe, but instead finds a townguard. After Halvar kills the townguard, then gets a medkit and wraps up his wound. Halvar, out of people to fight, heads to the town square, demanding the town leadership. He is told it is south of the town square. Halvar returns to the town square and heads towards the temple. In front of the temple is a former cemetery that has been turned into a garden. Halvar goes into a frenzy then goes to the doors of the temple. A reef of holy berries is grown around the handles door, sealing it shut. Halvar easily breaks the reef of holly berries, opening the door, and triggers a fire trap that almost kills Halvar, reducing him to 1 HP. Halver steps into the temple. He finds it a cavernous hall with 2 clerics chanting praying at the pulpit. One cleric casts entangle on the guarden outside, the other casts Shillelagh. One of the clerics demands that Halvar leave this place. Halvar closes the distance and kills one of the clerics with a sword blow and he gores the other with his jackal bite. Halvar smells living people, and pushs away the alter, finding a secret hatch with townsfolk hiding inside. Halvar slaughters the townsfolk. Out of a side chamber other townsfolk come out and flee the temple, but many get caught up in the entangle spell. Halvar eats the heart of a cleric, cursing him to lose 1 max HP to 48 HP, but gains +1 max temp HP to 8. Halvar then heads outside and slaughters the townsfolk caught up in the entangle. Halvar then gets caught up in the entangle. Halvar fights against the magically growing plants to no avail. Eventually the entangle spell wears off. The townsfolk around Halvar easily flee with Halvar's wounded leg slowing him down. With Halvar's frenzy has ended, he returns to the temple to search for his missing axe. Inside the temple isn't the axe, he finds coins worth 220 gold. Halvar drops the rope out of his backpack and starts to loot art objects like a bowl and a sickle. Halvar avoids breaking any more holey reefs. Halvar also finds a bear-skin rug. Halvar drops his damaged Jackal-skin and takes the bearskin and wears it. Halvar, realising that Uncle Istavan's axe isn't in Wodheim, limps out of town and back into the woods towards Uncle's Cabin. 48 people killed today. Experience 3300 exp *5740 exp total Category:Halvar Episodes Category:Dicing with Death Episodes